


A Meeting by Candlelight

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick and Vaako discuss murder and intrigue by candlelight</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting by Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [31_days ](http://31-days.livejournal.com)February 4th prompt - A candle burned on the table

Riddick sat alone, shadows hugging his body and wrapping around him, covering almost every inch of his skin in its dark embrace. His eyes shifted, glinting in remnants of light filtering up from the lone candle that flickered upon the table, sending reflected shimmers out from his eyes. His hands rested at ease upon the wooden surface of the table, fingers still and unmoving. Like his hands, his whole body remained motionless and the only point of motion about him was the silvery orbs of his eyes constantly shifting. His almost complete stillness made him appear as one with the shadows, as of a marble statue with watchful shining eyes. 

Finally, his still patience was rewarded, when he saw a tall figure approaching, dark eyes fixed upon Riddick’s unmoving form. Much like Riddick himself, Vaako could see well in the dark, senses far more attuned than a mere human. In that, Necromongers and Furyons were much alike, despite the fact that their races had been pitted one against the other in years past, at the behest of the former Lord Marshal Zhylaw. Zhylaw had perpetrated genocide upon the Furyons, after receiving word of a prophecy that painted a picture of his own demise at the hands of a Furyon. He’d slaughtered most and converted the remaining few to the Necromonger faith, until he believed that there were no Furyons left. He’d been wrong and that ancient prophecy had still come to pass; Zhylaw had died at Riddick’s own hand. Now it seemed as though history was repeating itself once again.

Vaako stopped before the table, the light from the lone candle guttering over his proud features, catching in his eyes and sending the dark irises to sparkling. His eyes were a dark counterpoint to the silver shine of Riddick’s eyes, the darkness of the Necromonger a mere shadow against the raging shine of a Furyon. 

“Sit,” Riddick said, gesturing to the only other chair at the table, previously vacant until Vaako filled it. 

“You wished to speak with me, Riddick,” Vaako stated, rather than asked.

In others, the Necromonger’s tone would have been construed as impudence, yet in Vaako, it was a mere statement of fact, as of an equal addressing another equal. Riddick leant forward, candlelight playing over his features and turning his expressionless face forbidding, brows pulled low over shining eyes as he stared at the Necromonger facing him. To his credit, Vaako did not flinch away as others might have done; instead he met Riddick’s gaze head on, again as equals. As Riddick’s second in command and closest confidante, Vaako had earned that right. Despite having once tried to kill Riddick, Vaako had since proven himself to be loyal to the Furyon’s cause, standing beside him instead of against him as he once had. 

“I did,” Riddick replied, to Vaako’s statement. “Remind me of the Necromonger’s first rule if you will, Vaako.” 

“You keep what you kill,” Vaako said, automatically, a slight frown pulling his brows low over his eyes and sending dark shadows over his already dark rimmed eyes. 

Riddick’s eyes never left Vaako’s, as he leant back into the shadows. His eyes were the only thing that showed upon his person once more, apart from his hands that still rested upon the table. 

“It seems as though some of my followers are still loyal to the former Lord Marshal,” Riddick stated, voice deceptively quiet, fury but a mere whisper beneath his words.

Vaako was not fooled however. Fury cloaked the other man, hung around his frame like a second skin, and bubbled constantly beneath the surface. It didn’t take much for Riddick to release that inner fury, urges so strong that sometimes he just exploded, unleashed hell upon those that surrounded him. 

“What would you have me do?” Vaako asked, cordially, despite the fact that he’d already guessed at Riddick’s motives. 

“Immerse yourself amongst them. Gain their trust again any way you possibly can. Listen to them and find out just who amongst my followers is against me,” Riddick said. “Kill them, if necessary. Send the rest to me.” 

Vaako inclined his head towards the other, before getting to his feet and leaving Riddick silently. The Furyon knew that Vaako would succeed at his allotted task, much as he always did. The candle before him was the only thing that moved, and soon, even that, moved alone.


End file.
